Rey
by Luka-sama
Summary: Asta ama ser el rey del reino trébol, pero algunos días es más difícil que otros, por suerte no tener magia le permite escaparse del castillo con facilidad.


_Me he puesto a ver el anime de Black clover, aunque estoy al día con el manga, el anime tiene su gracia._

 _Black clover No me pertenece._

 **Rey**

Es una hermosa mañana en el reino, el sol brilla, los arboles cantan, los niños quieren jugar todo el día. Era un día demasiado hermoso como para pasarlo en medio de reuniones u alguna oficina, así que para él, era demasiado sencillo salirse por la ventana de su habitación, pasar desapercibido por la falta de mana y correr como si tuviera que ir al baño antes que algún guarda lo notara.

No es que él odiara ser el Rey.

Todo lo contrario, la mayoría de días se levantaba súper emocionado de cumplir el sueño que perseguía desde niño. Aunque no todo fuera tan fácil como había esperado, la cruel realidad lo golpeara y a veces se sintiera algo restringido, daba lo mejor de sí. Para ayudar a los magos jóvenes y prometedores, para proteger a cada habitante del pueblo como si fuera su familia, para servir de base a la nación.

No importa que tan pesada a veces fuera esa carga, él siempre tenía una sonrisa para ellos.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando llego a la parte más lejana del pueblo, donde tomo algunas ropas del tendedero de alguna familia y dejo una gran cantidad de dinero a cambio. Nadie le diría nada, ya algunos estaban acostumbrados y probablemente le regalarían ropas si las pidiera divertidos por su travesura mensual, pero él tenía mucho dinero. Incluso aunque enviara a las regiones más pobres, así que gastaba lo que tenía en esas cosas pequeñas.

Se vio en el reflejo de una ventana.

Si bien para su desgracia, aún era un hombre de estatura pequeña, claro que aún le ganaba algunas chicas…pero Yuno para su desgracia siempre sería más alto. Su cuerpo seguía siendo tan formado o más de como cuando era chico, pero no tanto para ser como su antiguo capitán Yami. Su cabellera rubio cenizo ahora era corta y tenía un leve indicio de barba por haber estado tanto tiempo trabajando en uno proyecto de transporte mágico con Finral.

Tomo un sombrero viejo, una máscara para la cara y coloco unas rojas para hacer una imitación de estómago hinchado.

Se rio con risa falsa y chillona, antes de caminar por el reino, esperando que sus asesores lo encontraran tarde.

Tenía hambre.

Aún tenía algunas monedas.

.

Las horas pasaban y el Rey Asta había logrado ignorar algunos guardas que ya habían comenzado a buscarlo entre el pueblo apresurados. El único que logro encontrarlo fue Yuno, obviamente, el gran caballero mágico que estaba solo debajo de él y siempre rondaba para poseer el título de rey mágico sin darle descanso. El hombre de 30 años, de gran porte y cabellera corta atada en una trenza sobre sus hombros y algunos mechones sobresaliendo al frente, solo suspira al verlo y lo ignora.

Tal vez cree que si algún día se cansan de él lo elijan como rey mago, o tal vez solo sea que son mejores amigos rivales y lo deja ser feliz a su bola.

Sonríe infantilmente como hace mucho no hace y sigue caminando por las calles tranquilamente.

Mira con ternura un grupo de niños hablar sobre magia, con sus madres reprendiéndolos cuando intentan hacer un juego. Uno de ellos que puede manipular la magia, crea una espada y se declara como rey mago.

Entonces algo en su interior se calienta de felicidad.

Lo admiran.

Al niño que alguna vez fue rechazado por su falta de magia, ahora los niños quieren ser él de grande.

No es que fuera un camino fácil, todo lo contrario, desde sus entrenamientos, hasta unirse a los caballeros magos, las luchas, los enfrentamientos, el descubrimiento de su pasado y la oscuridad que poseía en su interior. Su unión con el clan demonio y la aberración de los nobles por aceptar a un capitán que no posee magia alguna. Claro que los silencio a todos, no por nada él logro convertirse en el primer gran caballero mágico sin tener magia y derroto a todos sus enemigos.

Aun así nunca le agrado a la mayoría de nobles, principalmente por que el rompía esa regla de la nobleza, él trataba a todos por igual.

Desde los denominados "plebeyos" como lo consideraban a él, como al mismísimo hijo del rey del reino trébol, para él todos eran iguales. Humanos, ciudadanos, su familia que debía proteger.

Entonces el día que se paró frente al pueblo y fue otorgado con el título de rey mago, a pesar que posee parte del demonio que detuvo el primer rey mago, declara que protegerá a todos los ciudadanos a su manto. No importa que a veces parezca imposible, él siempre estará ahí para ellos.

Detiene sus pasos al ver a una anciana con algunas bolsas, corre rápidamente para ayudarle. Esta mujer parece verlo fijamente, antes de sonreír reconociendo a través de su disfraz, como la mayoría de aldeanos que ayudo en el pasado.

—Ha crecido mucho mi señor—habla la anciana recordando como cuando aún era un caballero, él había logrado salvar a su nieto en medio de una misión.

Siempre recompensándolo con postres o comida cuando se topaban.

Se ríe algo apenado.

—Bueno en realidad no soy tan alto como la mayoría de caballeros—admite a regañadientes con pesar y un cómico humor negro a su alrededor.

No era tan alto como su ex compañero Gordon, pero al menos hace tiempo había pasado a Vanessa e incluso por unos cuantos centímetros a Luck, eso que ambos eran mayores que él.

La mujer mayor se ríe antes de entrar a su restaurante.

Uno que según Charmy, era de los mejores del reino.

—Hablo de su aura mi señor, cada vez es un Rey mago del cual todos estamos orgullosos y confiamos—expresa en voz baja con una sonrisa.

Su corazón vuelve a calentarse de emoción, siempre que alguien dice eso, siempre se siente bien. Es como si toda las inseguridades de niño, hicieran que escuchar cada alago o comentario positivo, fuera mil veces mejor.

Deja las bolsas en la cocina y sale tranquilamente, riendo cuando vio a dos caballeros mágicos caminando tranquilamente por la calle.

Un hombre de cabellera rubia con ojos claros que vestía una orgullosa capa de los toros negros, con otra chica de la misma orden, con el cabello largo de tonos más oscuros y gran sonrisa. El primero era Nick, un chico de la aldea de Magma que tenía magia de creación de acero como su abuelo, la otra era Marie, la hermana menor de Gauche.

Ambos eran adorables juntos, claro que solo eran buenos amigos que compartían un grupo similar.

Se preguntó si Gauche ya habría intentado dejar de matar a Nick.

Aunque claro, Nick había mejorado mucho al intentar escapar del chico todo el tiempo.

Dejo de pensar en eso, cuando un sentimiento frio en su interior lo hizo saltar al otro lado de la acera, actuando naturalmente con sus reflejos al sentir un ki de alguien que tenía intenciones de herirlo. Rodo por el suelo, sin importarle que el sombrero saliera volando o parte de su estómago postizo.

Una risa nerviosa lo inundo al detectar quien era su atacante.

Con una hermosa armadura plateada con tonos azulados, bastante femenina por su falda corta y botas altas, se preguntó cómo alguien tan hermosa podría ser tan peligrosa. Su larguísimo cabello plateado estaba atado a una cola de caballo alto y sus ojos morados brillaban con odio puro que lo hizo intimidarse.

Meleoleona juraba que Noelle era ahora la misma imagen de su madre, tanto en cantidad de magia y destreza, como físicamente. Él pensaba entonces que Acier Silva fue una mujer hermosa, pero peligrosa si la misma Meleoleona afirmaba eso.

—Asta—hablo la voz peligrosa de Noelle.

Que lo hizo encogerse.

No lo llamo Rey, como generalmente lo llamaba para referirse a él, tomando muy en serio su papel como gran caballero mágico. No es que ella tuviera una orden a su espalda, ella era una de sus guardianes y asesores más leales, conociendo mejor que él a los nobles y con una gran cantidad de poder mágico. Además en batallas donde aún estaban juntos, usualmente le prestaba su magia para usarla contra su espada.

Tenían un gran vínculo.

Muy bueno.

No lo mataría.

¿Verdad?

—Has ignorado siete reuniones hoy y el almuerzo con la familia Vermillion—explico comenzando a caminar en su dirección.

Se encogió en el suelo, su aura era aterradora y expulsaba mana sin control.

Tenía la misma sensación que la primera vez que Yami le mostro parte de su poder en su ingreso a los caballeros mágicos.

Pero era peor.

No esperen.

Era lo mismo, ambos intentaban matarlos.

Solo que frente a él ahora tenía a la mejor maga de la familia Silva.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr gritando como loco. Sin dudarlo, Noelle uso su grimorio para invocar su dragón de agua sin dificultad y apuntar en su dirección. De forma automática saco su espada para cortar magia, no tenía intenciones de luchar contra ella, pero sí de defenderse. Lamentablemente años de conocerse jugaban en su contra, cuando el dragón partido a la mitad, se convirtió en serpientes que lo ataron contra el suelo moviéndose como un gusano.

Comenzó a retorcerse más fuerte cuando la chica caminaba en su dirección.

¿Qué hacer?

Tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga, no por nada era el rey mago.

Pero usar la mitad de su forma oscura, o incluso usarla por completo podría lastimar a la chica, usar otras de sus armas anti mágicas podrían afectarle a esta, su fuerza física era imposible contra el hechizo de agua y además ahora tenía ganas de ir al baño del miedo. Sus habilidades oscuras no eran tan útiles cuando estabas luchando contra tu mejor amiga de toda tu vida.

—Le prometiste a tu hijo entrenarlo hoy—añadió con aura más oscura.

Mejor amiga, esposa y madre de tus dos hijos.

Sonrió nervioso.

—Julius sabe que tendré todo el día para él mañana—hablo con temor a morir.

Recordó a su pequeño hijo de cinco años, con el cabello cenizo como el suyo y grandes ojos morados como su esposa. Para su suerte, el niño había nacido con un gran potencial mágico y un mana incalculable como su esposa (o tal vez más) que a pesar de ser favorecido, se entrenaba con tanto esmero como él de niño. Tenía una gran admiración por él, pero para su desgracia quería ser un capital de la orden como Yuno que también admiraba.

Su pequeña hija de un año (que probablemente estaría siendo cuidada por Mimosa quien amaba a la niña como si fuera suya) de cabellera albina y ojos verdes, no demostraba aun potencial mágico, pero él estaba seguro que lo tendría en algún momento, y aunque no fuera así, sería una gran guerrera como sus padres.

—Más te vale y también cumplir con todo el papeleo—siseo la mujer con ojos llameantes contradictorios a su magia.

Suspiro cuando el hechizo por fin lo libero y supo que tendría otro día de vida. Con actitud tsundere como toda su vida, esta le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y el acepto con una sonrisa.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al castillo.

—Hoy dure hasta las cuatro de la tarde, si no fuera por ti, hubiera roto mi anterior record—expreso algo resentido.

Noelle lo ignoro por supuesto.

Iba a reprocharle por ignorar a su esposo, pero sonrió cuando esta le tendió la mano con un suspiro resignado. La acepto alegre, casi sintiendo la misma emoción como cuando eran novios entre los caballeros, quien diría que años después, ambos hubieran alcanzado este nivel de poder y experiencia.

Su esposa le permitió el camino largo, donde ahora sin la mayoría de su disfraz, la gente lo saludaba amablemente y con alegría.

Y sintió felicidad.

Aquí con Noelle de la mano, su reino seguro, la paz respirando después de tantos años de lucha.

Sintió que estaba bien.

Porque él era el rey.

Y protegería su reino en cualquier momento.

 **Fin**

 _Este au se me ocurrió ya que pienso que Asta algún día se convertirá en Rey, pero me daría gracia verlo tomar el mando xD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
